Burt's House
Burt's House was, after the resident Market, one of the oldest surviving structures in Perfection. First built by Burt's Great-Grandfather with the profits from the areas silver mine. After the house blew up his house the only remaining part the basement has become Burt's sole residence. Sections include a safe room, the generators room, a bathroom, and a entire section dedicated to guns complete with shooting gallery. Its current fate is unknown as Burt is living in Chang's Market which appears to be all that's left of Perfection. History House The Gummers hired the two local handymen to put in some linoleum for them. The Basement mostly comprised of a rec room and did not have the later additions of a safe room or shooting range, though it did have the Gummers collection of weapons. 1989 Graboid incident While Burt and Heather were getting news of the strange monsters attacking the townspeople from underground a Graboid (attracted by their shell case polisher) burst into their rec-room intent on devouring them, but only succeeded in being perforated by the contents of the survivalist couples extensive collection of guns. It was only killed with a vintage elephant gun They later retreated to the roof and communicated with the surviving townsfolk trying to come up with a way to survive the creature infestation. Burt later had the Graboid stuffed and mounted to his wall. 1995 Mexican incident In the six years after the Graboid attack Burt did some remodeling by adding wood paneling over the area where the Graboid came in. He also moved his reloading equipment and added wood paneling to the wall behind his easy chair, making room for both his prize mounted Graboid head and all his other hunting trophies. It is assumed that he put in the shooting range and the safe room around this time being engrossed with several "projects" while Heather was visiting her sister. 2001 Graboid incident In a show of foresight Burt contracted out huge a construction project on his house, effectively encapsulating the earth around his house and basement in a concrete moat. This cement box is two feet thick on all sides including the bottom and steel reinforced. It took several trucks many weeks to haul the material to his property. Though it was effective in protecting his house against further Graboid incursions it was not designed for their successors. This proved useful however as after Burt was swallowed alive by a Graboid, he had Jack Sawyer trick the Graboid into ramming itself into the concrete barrier, killing it and allowing Jack to rescue Burt. Basement With the above house completely demolished Burt cleared the wreckage and just left a code-locked entrance to the basement. The main room is where you first enter the basement. It leads to all the other rooms in the house excluding the bathroom. It is connected to the safe room, the generators, and the shooting gallery. Burt's Gun Wall is located with in the main room, and it is visible in every movie. It first appears in Tremors close the second half when Burt and Heather are attacked by the Graboid. They shoot at it with a Winchester Model 70, Steyr-Mannlicher SSG-PII Rifle, M16A2, HK-91, Winchester 1200, Remington 870, SIG Sauer P226, Ruger Redhawk and William Moore & Co. 8 gauge shotgun. Year of 2003-2004 After the destruction of the house, Burt has rebuilt the basement and safe room as his living quarters, but not the house itself. He refers to it as his bunker now. The bunker is sparse and while there is still a weapon's wall, it noticeably has much fewer weapons on it. During Shriek and Destroy, the bunker was used as a refuge when the Rescue Team Shriekers escaped, multiplied and went on a rampage. The townspeople used Burt's bunker as their base of operations to fend off the Shrieker attack, ending in the last of the Shriekers trying to climb up Burt's escape tunnel. They were killed by Nancy Sterngood with a homemade bomb. Trivia * Burt had a stash of silver bars (inherited from his ancestor) at the time of Tremors 3, but the bars were reduced to shrapnel after the explosion that demolished his house. As a result, Burt lacked any other income other than hunting the Graboid species outside Perfection; he was forced to mainly eat cactus until being convinced to open a school to teach survival skills to gain a steady income. Category:Locations